The Spectacular Spider-Man 9
by X2xMaximumx2X
Summary: Max is slowly becoming somebody who is not Max. You just didn't notice it until now, where I'm telling you. But this was planned all along! Doc Ock is back AGAIN, which I know is annoying, but after next time, it'll be a different villain. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 0: Recap

**Previously, on The Spectacular Spider-Man…**

Well, um, Max was…  
...naked?  
And he uh, smashed a robot and uh, bullied Doc Ock and was crowned a hero?  
Idk, can we please just move onto the first chapter?


	2. Chapter 1: Frustration

Max woke up with intentions of smashing a good ol' alarm clock, so he looked up at the alarm clock and threw it on the floor. But since the floor was actually just a giant carpet, it didn't break. He got angry and got his bed to do 'the honours', so it leaped up in the air and smashed it.  
"Thanks, bed!" Said Max, who got dressed and head downstairs.  
Later, he came back up and said, "Let's go!" to the bed, who leaped up. Max got on it, and rid it to school.

In an alternate universe, none of that happened, and that alternate universe is where we are. So if you were excited about Max having a bed-horse thingy, then I apologize for giving you suicidal thoughts.  
(In all seriousness, you should never joke about suicide and if that offended anybody I am extremely sorry. Back to the story.)

_**In an alternate universe…  
**__**...if you're wondering why the text is bold and slanted instead of just bold, then it's because we're traveling dimensions! OOooooOOOohhHhHh! Here we goooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH GOD, THIS IS FASTER THAN I THOUGHT! HOLD OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN!**_

Sorry about that, I really wanted to put that there. Anyway, we're in the alternate dimension and ready to spy on Max with our camera crew and make a story about it.

So Max was sadly walking through the hallways with an expression that looked like this: :(  
That was when Nate walked up to him and said,  
"You okay?" Max looked at him with an annoyed expression, like 'u serious' and said,  
"No." Nate was like, 'o h .'  
"Why though?"  
"Because uh, everything kinda actually, wait what?" Said Max, rambling on to the point of insanity and giving up on everything. Nate had no idea what Max was Max-ing, so he just awkwardly nodded his head while Max did that groan people do when they have to do something but they don't wanna. Then he rephrased it. "It's everything! All I want is to have this respect that I haven't had in so long! I tried doing this yearbook thing as a method to get me up the scale, so when I was popular I would have respect! But it's not working! Grrrr!" Max was getting frustrated and stomped away. Now, Nate was actually worried about Max, because, in case you didn't notice, this scale thing was changing him. He wasn't that go-happy SpongeBob-y nerd that everybody loves, this was a kid who wanted nothing more than respect. A kid that didn't know what was important. Friendship.  
But more importantly...love. Because Kenny (a guy from our camera crew) tugged my arm and said he spotted a girl in the corner spying on Max like we were. At first, I got angry and was gonna give this girl a piece of my mind, but then I was like 'wait a minute, this could be an interesting character that becomes important at some point during the series.' So I started sketching what she looks like and found her name by…  
...uhh…  
...nevermind?

Anyway, her name is Ashley Brooke. She has dark brown hair (like Max's), brown eyes, and wears contacts. She is an Anime Girl and thinks of Max as her 'senpai' or something. I'm not into Anime, I'm sorry. The reason she wears contacts is because when she first saw him on the first day of Middle School, both of them wore glasses. But after Max became Spidey, he didn't need glasses. Ashley presumed he got contacts so she got them too because she wanted to be like her senpai…

...next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2: Return

Spidey was swinging around Queens and saw people down below cheering and clapping and praising him, it felt nice to get respect for once. Maybe not as Max, but at least one side of...him...had some. Then he realized this was the part where a supervillain shows up. But then, an hour later, he was delivering pizzas but nothing. He said,  
"Phew, no villains tonight. Well, I should go around beating up common thugs." But before he got the chance, his spider-sense went off. "Aha! Thought you could sneak up on me, huh? Well, not today!" He spun around (with style) and faced…  
...nothing. "Oh, I guess not today then." He then turned around to find Doc Ock standing there. "Are you actually serious?" said Spoder-Spunk.  
"Yes, Arachnid." said the person that wasn't Spoder-Spunk. Spoder-Spu- that's enough now.  
Spidey was getting annoyed so he said,  
"Stop calling me an Arachnid, jeez! Ima FRICKIN' SPIDER!" Doc Ock had an expression on his face that said 'nut'. Then he started attacking again.

"H A !" Said nut, who was as smug as SpongeBob when he realized that Squidward actually did like Krabby Patties. "I've done this before. You attack, I find your weak point, I attack weak point, then you knock out, then I go, and happy ending." That was just an example of Max slowly deteriorating into madness. Doc Ock was still equivalent to 'nut'-Face, so he kept attacking. Max, when he got the chance, yeeted himself over 'nut'-face and arrived at the weak point from last time. He tried opening the thing, but it wasn't opening. He kept 'EH'ing until he burst into tears but without the actual tears, just that annoyed and sad sound. Even his fingernails couldn't find that gap where he could get a grip and rip it open. Doc tentacled his testi-  
And yeeted him over, slamming him on the ground. Max's acting skills convinced Ock that he was unconscious, so Ock threw him onto the streets below. When he hit the ground too hard, he was no longer acting. He actually went unconscious.

**To be continued...**


End file.
